


love-sick

by sol_lune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Low-key, Smut, Yandere, relationships not tagged for spoiler reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_lune/pseuds/sol_lune
Summary: ♡love-sick♡ - can mean sick love.Sakura has never been the most stable individual and Uchihas are not known for having healthy relationships, much less when love is involved.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	love-sick

**Author's Note:**

> bc february is about both suffering/struggle & love, so it's only fitting that this be posted now to start the month off right.

“ _Sasuke-kun_ ,” she moaned.

The bedding against her back was soft and plush as she squirmed about on top of it. Squinting through her eyelashes, delirious eyes greedily watched the dark-haired figure thrusting between her thighs. He was beautiful and, in this moment, all _hers_. 

“Sasuke-kun, y-you’re perfect. You feel so g-good~”

Warm hands slipped from holding her legs to grasping the covers beneath her as he lowered his chest, brushing the tight buds of her nipples with each passing plunge of his thick cock. She whimpered, squeezing her legs around his waist and jerked him harder inside her. He muffled a broken groan of a name into her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access. Raking her blunt nails down his tense back made his hips buck and speed up, hitting everything she needed (he was everything she needed- ) with his movements. 

“I _love_ you, Sasuke-kun,” she gasped out as her body seized into an arch. 

She shook in pleasure: core throbbing, toes curling, and shiny eyes fluttering close. Her slick slid down trembling thighs and clung to the curve of soft skin. He collapsed onto her as spurts of wet warmth filled the tender crevice usually hidden by round cheeks. 

Their panting breaths lingered in the silence of the room. Several strands of long hair tickled her nose. She blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling, relaxed smile already fading. He started to lift himself by the arms, not quite out yet, but it wasn’t fast enough so she helped by shoving him fully off of her with the tip of a chakra-charged finger. 

Shifting to a seated position, a slow gush of cum pooled on black cotton sheets between her sprawled legs. The ring of her stretched rosebud pulsed. Uchiha Shisui’s curly head popped up from the wooden floor with the faintest of frowns on his attractive face.

“That was unnecessary,” he said, in a teasing voice. 

There were not many people who would have discerned the strained quality to his tone. Haruno Sakura was one of the few able to.

She dropped the genjutsu and rolled her now-green-again eyes, putting her other foot back into the black pants hanging around her ankles and tugging the waistband to her hips. Shisui decided to lounge on the polished floorboards and leaned over to reach her crumpled shirt, rolling it into a ball to toss toward her face. Snatching it out of the air before the fabric made contact, she pulled the shirt over her head in a smooth, practiced motion. 

Fully clothed and partially sated, Sakura walked to the window and without another glance in his direction, leapt from the ledge into the night. 

They never exchanged words of pleasantries after it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the beginning of a yandere! fic idea i had. might write more later, might not, but hope you enjoyed the short scene between sakura & shisui!
> 
> Please be respectful and don't post or translate my work as your own. Go to my profile for more details and information on ✨writing updates✨


End file.
